Reunion
| | | }} | gueststarring = | | | | | }} | costarring = | | | | }}}} }} "Reunion" is the tenth episode of the second season of Angel and the thirty-second episode overall. Written by Tim Minear and Shawn Ryan and directed by James A. Contner, it was originally broadcast on December 19, 2000 on the WB network. Angel and the gang race against the clock to find Darla before her imminent rebirth as a vampire after Drusilla, who's now on the Wolfram & Hart assassin payroll, has turned her. Unfortunately, Drusilla is expecting Angel to do just that and fends off Angel long enough for Darla to make a getaway. Having done so, Drusilla and Darla team up for a killing spree in the city, while Angel and the gang track them down with a little help from Kate, and some interference from Lindsey, Lilah, and Holland. In the end, Drusilla, Darla, and Angel end up at a party thrown by the lawyers, ready for a final bloodbath. Synopsis Gunn carries Angel back to the hotel, having been called by him for help. Angel babbles about the recent events and reveals to his co-workers that Drusilla has returned and made Darla a vampire again. He intends to intervene before she wakes up and stake Darla. Wesley and Cordelia look for any information they can find on Wolfram & Hart's plans for Drusilla and Darla. Angel breaks into Lindsey's apartment only to find it completely empty. The landlord talks about Lindsey's strange English cousin and her plans to have a baby. Angel realizes that the cousin is Drusilla and her plans with a nursery and a view of the stars are part of her plans for a traditional rebirth. Drusilla prepares the ritual in a greenhouse at the top of a building. At the office, Angel rants about Drusilla, trying to figure out where she and Darla are located. Angel and crew correctly deduce the location of the vampires. Angel finds Darla buried beneath a layer of dirt and a veil. Just as he's about to stake her, Drusilla knocks him down with a shovel. While Angel fights with Drusilla, Darla wakes up. Angel battles against both women until Darla, disoriented and confused, leaps from the top of the building to the ground while Drusilla disappears. With no information about the two female vampires or their whereabouts, Angel arms his friends, and they all head to Wolfram & Hart for answers. Holland talks to Lindsey about a wine tasting at his house. Drusilla reveals herself to be hiding in the shadows and says she's worried about Darla. Suddenly, Darla appears and drags Drusilla out of the building. As Angel speeds through Los Angeles, Cordelia gets a vision which is going to send them in the opposite direction. Angel is now so hellbent on stopping Darla that he tries to ignore the vision, and Cordy has to resort to threatening her boss with a stake in order to make him turn the car around. Meanwhile, Darla is throwing Drusilla around town, angry and demanding answers. She hasn't yet made the complete transformation and is upset initially about being a vampire. Drusilla breaks down into tears and explains her reasons for remaking her grandmother. Darla feeds off someone and transforms into the bloodthirsty Darla. After their reunion the girls go shopping. In a garage, a man prepares to kill himself as a sacrifice to the demon Morgog, when Angel and the others arrive. Despite being warned by Cordelia to handle this with care, Angel quickly disarms the man, smashes his shrine and gives him a few half-hearted platitudes before being ready to leave. The team protests that they're clearly not done with the man and the Powers that Be may have sent the vision to stop Angel from hunting down the two vampires, but Angel doesn't care and leaves the team behind. Holland calls Drusilla and tells the ladies to massacre the town with the full support of the firm. Darla and Drusilla raid a clothing store for new wardrobes, killing two salespeople in the process. Angel crashes through a window into an office at Wolfram & Hart and confronts Lindsey. This being their first face-to-face encounter, Holland introduces himself to Angel as the head of special projects. Angel tries to get information about Darla and Drusilla but gets none, as Holland tells Angel that, as far as the innocent lives that are lost through his schemes and manipulations, he just can't seem to care. Angel is arrested and put in a police car with Kate. She realizes that she can't stop Darla and Drusilla and releases Angel, hoping that he can. Holland's wife, Catherine, leads Lindsey into the wine cellar of Holland's home. Holland gives a speech to his colleagues, but he is interrupted by the appearance of Darla and Drusilla, who plan to massacre those in the wine cellar. Angel talks to a woman hiding in a dressing room and finds that Dru and Darla are headed to Holland's. Holland apologizes to Darla and tries to convince her that the firm is an ally. She senses fear from everyone in the room except Lindsey. After being bitten by Drusilla, a dying Catherine invites Angel inside by pleading for help. Angel watches impassively as the lawyers beg him to stop the imminent slaughter by Darla and Drusilla. Darla tells him that he never gave her that last kiss, and Angel responds that she will...but not tonight. Realizing in shock what Angel plans to do, Lilah begs Angel to save them. Holland also pleads with Angel, telling him people are going to die, but Angel, echoing Holland's words to him earlier, tells him that somehow he just can't seem to care. With that, Angel deliberately locks the vampires in the room with the lawyers from Wolfram & Hart knowing that they will all be killed. Holland is the first to die, killed by Darla, and as Angel walks upstairs, the sounds of lawyers pounding on the door and screaming can be heard. Back at Angel Investigations, Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia listen in horror to Angel's description of the events, questioning his actions and partially blame themselves for not doing something sooner. They are all concerned about him, and ask if he realizes that they're the only thing standing between him and true darkness. Angel's response is simple... "I do. You're all fired." With that, Angel walks out leaving his shellshocked former employees in his wake. Continuity *Angel's decision to let Darla and Drusilla slaughter the lawyers was similar to Buffy Summers' choice to leave Billy Fordham at the mercy of Spike, Drusilla, and their gang of vampires."Lie to Me" Body Count *unidentified man, drained by Darla *clerk woman, drained by Darla and Drusilla *clerk woman, snapped by Darla *Holland Manners, drained by Darla *unidentified Wolfram & Hart lawyers, killed by Darla and Drusilla Behind the Scenes Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *When Cordelia has her vision and Angel's car is spun around, skid marks from previous takes are visible. *At 19:00, when the car skids while turning around, a green/yellow mannequin can be seen where Cordelia is supposed to be sitting. *About 15 minutes in, during a reaction shot of Gunn's face, you can see Cordelia's mouth moving during Angel's dialogue. (Widescreen only) *At the beginning of the scene where Darla throws Drusilla on the ground in front of the outdoor café, their doubles can be seen standing on the left side of the screen waiting for their cues. (Widescreen only) Pop Culture References * When Angel proposes to break into Wolfram & Hart, Cordelia says "nice plan, general Custer." This refers to the battle of Little Bighorn, where the American general George Armstrong Custer and his men were outnumbered three to one. * Gunn's line: You had me at "Everyone Gear Up." spoofs the famous line "You had me at hello" from Jerry Maguire. International titles *'German:' Die Wiedergeburt (The Rebirth) *'French:' Retrouvailles (Reunion) Music *Fear Factory- "Shock" (when Angel meets the man from Cordelia's vision) *Robert J. Kral- original score Quotes References nl:Reunion Category:Angel Season 2